Electroacoustic components can be utilized in RF-filters, e.g. of mobile communication devices. The components can comprise a piezoelectric material and electrode structures. Utilizing the piezoelectric effect, the electrode structures can convert electromagnetic RF-signals into acoustic waves and vice versa. Due to the shorter wave length of acoustic waves compared to electromagnetic waves, such components allow small spatial dimensions. Thus, electroacoustic components are preferred in modern mobile communication devices where small spatial dimensions are desirable.
However, the physical interaction of RF-waves and acoustic waves with the piezoelectric material and the electrode structure is complex, and the number of parameters determining the behavior of the component is large. Such parameters may be, among others, the sound velocity, the frequency, the piezoelectric coupling coefficient. These parameters depend on material parameters like the type of the piezoelectric material, the orientation of the material, the material of the electrodes, layer thicknesses, etc. Thus, the dependency of the parameters is also complex, and a change of one parameter usually demands for a change of the other parameters, too, in order to obtain an electroacoustic component with properties satisfying hosting system requirements.